


Twist and Turn

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [46]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, Post-Series, a bit of a mind fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seasons turn, the year passes, only the end never comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Turn

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #304 – _Clocks_.

The seasons turn, the year passes, only the end never comes: 1973 happens all over again. A loop, variations on constants, no progression made. Annie's words play (over and over) in his mind: well, don't worry, it'll be 1974 soon.

It never is.

The clocks are against him, time twisting back on itself, something essential broken during his jump back – something he did wrong, he's the reason (all his fault) it's gone wrong. The days stagnate, colours fading out, it's the fourth and thirty-seventh year of his life again and again.

Sanity slips away, and Sam forgets he ever cared.


End file.
